fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Magical Bear
This article is about the character for the series see Magical Bear (Series) For the multiverse as a whole see Magical Bear (Multiverse). For the first game in the series see Magical Bear (Game). |age=about 14 |birth=Feb 12 |zodiac= |gender=Male (First games) or Female (can be chosen in later games) |species=wikipedia:Polar Bear |town=Bear Home World |align=The Main Hero |status=Alive |class=Leader |weapon=Any Magical Weapon but mostly Club of Victory |element=Magic |abilities=lots such as flying, spinning, and hibernating |vulnerable=Energy Moves |nationality=Greenlandic |ethnicity=White? |height=average bear height |weight=average bear weight |series=Magical Bear |sexuality=Straight |first_appearance=Marco's Imagination |latest_appearance=Princess Bear |affiliation=The Magicals leader (or co-leader in the crossover) Smasher |relations=Mother and Father (died but were brought back) |aliases=The Bear w/ the most magic |voice=Marco Espino-Ovalle |likes=You (no homo) |dislikes=Humans (evil ones) |friends=The Magicals |enemies=The Poachers and Magical Snowman }} |tab2=Mii Form(♂) |infobox2= |tab3=Mii Form (♀) |infobox3= |tab4=Human (♂) |infobox4= |tab5=Human (♀) |infobox5= |tab6= |infobox6= }} Magical Bear is the main protagonist of The Magical Bear Series. He is CDAL's favorite stuffed animal and using his imagination he created the franchise and brought the character to reality. Origins/Life in Reality In circa 2015 or 2016 Magical Bear was just one Marco's suffed animals. Sadly besides a Lightning McQueen pillow he is the only one left. At first went on free world adventures with a horse, a kangaroo, and Lightning. But those days are gone and in 2016 (probably) at a fair MAEO won a stuffed dolphin, tiger, and a striped snake. Next year in 2017 he bought a giraffe and a wart hog at the ARK Encounter. That same year at two different fairs he won a pink dolphin and an orange fish. For new years he got a brown bear. Also he made a snail out of clay one day at school in 2017. In 2019 at the state fair Marco won a blue unicorn. Since then (s)he's been involved in a lot of things. Game Appearances 'Marco's Imagination' MB's first appearance was is kind-of obscure as he did weird things such as fool around, clown around, and joke around. 'Magical Bear' With the other stuffies gone Magical Bear remembered his origins from the Bear Home World in Greenland. He and the UAKD find it raided by poachers. This leads to a quest to rediscover his past and his family in this 2D Platformer. Here he gains his five alliesf. 'Magical Bear 2' After beating the poachers alot more stuff happens leading him to change his ways to be nicer to humans that are good. (S)He truly realizes that not all humans are evil and human technology is cool so this game is a MMORPG. 'Magical Bear 3' In the series third installment (s)he once again wages war against the poachers. This game is a 3D free world. Even more Magical Beings that before appear. 'Magical Bear:The Alternate Tale' In this game MB fails his/her quest in the third game. Thus it is up to a bee and a goldfish to save and revivie the heros for the almost finale. 'Magical Bear 4' Prequal to the crossover. Once again the poachers poach animals and so the heros wage war once again. During the game MB is captured as is turned in to Ninja Bear. 'Magical Snowman & Magical Bear The Crossover' A game that combines the worlds of Magical Snowman and Magical Bear with enemies and comrades from both series. 'Magical Bear 5' Following the treaty of Paris and an encounter with a certain snowman the heroes try to fix some problems that remain in their world. 'Princess Bear' Some 12-16 years later his daughter is called by the deities to be a hero like her father. 'Super Smash Brother Ultimate Fighters' A game that combines many worlds that Marco wanted to combine. Originally fighter 070 as he was the first newcomer Thorn Industries wanted to include. List of stuff MB can do Main article Gallery Magical Bear.jpg|Magical Bear Himself 1.Stuffed Magical Bear.png|Transparent version by User:Computerboy64 IMG_20181128_154709993.jpg|Magical Bear with a ninja headband White Bear with Bandana.png|Transparent version by Computerboy64 CaptainDabsalotpic.V|With a Christmas hat MiiMB(♂).jpg|as a mii MiiMB(♀).jpg|as a mii Human MB (%E2%99%82).png|as a human Human MB (%E2%99%80).png|as a human Cool Bear.jpg|with adoptive daugter MagicalbearstageSSBUF.jpg|His home stage in SSBUF SSB Magical Bear Series.png|The Series Logo in Smash Bros. that is the energy that flows in the Magical Characters. Trivia *Magical Bear is the first character original to Thorn Industries to have an article on Fantendo *Magical Bear is selectible as female in The Alternate Tale,The Crossover, 2'' (in an update), ''4, and 5'' and ''Ultimate Fighters *Magical Bear is a free use character as he can go to different universes by using his space time machine. *Magical Bear and his allies have been to Medival Times during the Black Death during a history essay in 2018. *The name Magical Bear was just a cheap copy of Magical Snowman **The name Mark is a cheap copy of Marco **The name Mary is a cheap copy of Maria *The images of Human Magical Bear were made in kisekae Category:Thorn Industries Category:SSBUF Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Bears Category:Heroines Category:Magical Bear (Universe) Category:Magical Beings